smoke
by til-chan
Summary: an allenXkanda pairing. just simple and pure love oki? :3 my first story ever so please consider all mistakes XD  i hope you guys enjoy it! and reviews PLEASE X3


Hello people! This is my first story in ! Okay, honestly this is my first fanfic ever too. I wrote tons of things but never fan fiction. I used to do draw fan fic (as in manga type) but writing fanfic is a whole new thing to me! .

Well, this story is something I always wanted to draw but fail. This is an AllenXKanda pairing! 3 wait, wait, wait, FYI this isn't yaoi or anything that intense. Don't let your imagination go wild :P this is just a simple, cheesy love story. I find it kinda (?) cute… I hope you guys will like it too .

…..

"You know what?" he asked

"What?" I answer in my cold tone. First of all I wasn't interested at all. Well, even if I am, I wasn't allowed to show it. It's just my whole image.

"It's getting old…" he answers back. My first reaction was 'huh?' but once again, I didn't say it. It will ruin my whole "image".

"….what is?" I asked as if I am not curious. But deep inside, I felt bursting out with questions.

"You are." He answered plainly. We aren't looking at each other. Our eyes are staring some where a far. We have our own problems. And we aren't all that close either. Honestly, I can't stand this guy. But somehow, we always end up sharing simple and emotionless conversations. It's awkward but I don't show it. Or else, it won't be "me" any more.

"….me?" I gave a little chuckle. Here he goes again. Mr. Book man junior is acting all smart. I hate this side of him.

"Mind your own business, and I bet you have tons of those…" I said in an annoyed tone. He was starting to irritate me.

"Yuu, why won't you just be honest?" he asks me. That just does it; I hate it when he acts all cocky. He thinks he knows everything. He thinks he can just read through me.

"Don't call me by my first name." I snap at him. He is staring at me now. His eyes are deep as if he is thinking about something important. His eyes seemed like reading every bits of me. His eyes scare me.

"Yuu, why won't you just show him how you feel?" Lavi asks me again. I bet "him" refers to bean sprouts. We had this conversation a thousand times. This was getting old; not me.

"Why do you care? You got feelings for that stupid bean sprout? Then why don't YOU go show off your feelings. He has nothing to do with me." I told him in a mocking manner. 'Bull's eye…' I told myself. He had read right through me again. He always knows how I feel, and yet he questions them. He is just playing around with me. I really hate him for that.

He gives a chuckle. "Maybe, I will." He says in a confident tone. "Maybe, I should just snatch him away from you so that he won't ever look at you again." That made me really angry for some reason. But tried to act as if it's all cool; as if it really didn't matter to me.

"Go ahead, Mr. Book man junior." I answer him in an arrogant manner. I can't ever lose to him. I can't ever let him boss me around.

"Then, let's have a game, Yuu." He said with a smile "Whoever gets Allen-kun first, wins. Doesn't that sound interesting?" somehow it did sound interesting. But I can't agree to it right away. That is just how it is.

"No way, I am not playing your stupid game." I replied.

"You are just scared aren't you? You are terrified that Allen won't even talk to you if he knows how you truly feel." He mocked me. Well, it was partly true. I was terrified how he will react. But again, I didn't show that to anyone. I didn't even show any one how I feel about him. But somehow, Lavi knows how I feel. He scares me. But once again, I can't lose to him. Baking away know means totally surrendering.

"Oh really?" I said in a calm tone. "Then, I will play your stupid game, and win. I will prove to you that you are wrong." I was boiling inside. He just gets on my nerve.

"Oh, what a kid." He said with a big grin. "But, that works too. Anyhow, the game starts now. Good luck to you." And he just walked away before I could say anything. The game had started and I can't do anything about it. Also, I SHOULD win, like it or not. That is my golden rule.

…..

"….a-sa…Kan…an… KANDA-SAN!"

"huh?" that woke me up. It was the cafeteria. It seems like I fell asleep while drinking my coffee. They were laughing like always. But I don't join in. it won't be "me".

"tch…" I just grumble. I rubbed my eyes a little and get back to sipping my coffee.

"Kanda-san, you are finally awake!" it was Allen. For a split second, my heart skipped a beat. I just remembered the game with Lavi. I looked around to see if he was here. And as expected he was just around the corner joking around. Unfortunately, our eyes meet. He gave me a wink, which I really don't know what it meant.

"You are too noisy, bean sprout. " I told him. He frowned a little and walked away. 'Nice move.' I told myself. I was so helpless. While in the other hand, Lavi was so close to him. I knew bean sprout longer than him, but it seemed like we just meet. Honestly, they looked good together to the point of making me feel guilty. But who gives a damn? As long as I am happy, it doesn't matter, right?

While I was lost in my taught, someone disrupted it. I was annoyed at first, but then surprised.

"Kanda-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" it was Allen. It seemed important reading from his expression.

"Talk." I said it to cut things short. Also, that is a way not over shows my emotions. I have been doing it for years. Allen frowned a little, but went on talking.

"I mean in private." He looks around to make sure that no one was watching us. "There are too many people here."

"Okay… whatever…" so, we walked over to my room. It was the nearest thing that was quiet and deserted. I just barged in (well, if you call it that) and sat down on my bed. Allen seemed uncomfortable and worried. I gave him the look saying 'make it fast'. He hesitated for a while but opened his mouth soon after.

"It's about Lavi." it seemed like he didn't want to say it. "Ummm… you guys seemed close, so I'm just wondering if you can help me out." he didn't have to say any more. I knew what he meant, but I just stayed quiet.

"Kanda-san, Are you okay with it?" actually, it was rather a shock. Well, even if he seemed a little frail and the type to be protected like a girl, he is a gentle man and can easily protect his life. He is even one of the strongest members here. It seemed laughable how he was interested in a guy, when there are girls going gaga over him.

"Why are you telling me this?" I knew he can read anger in my voice. I knew I was making him uncomfortable. But I couldn't hold my temper any longer. It seemed like he was playing around with me. It seemed to me like he was provoking me to get mad. I know this was my own little misconception, but I could not do anything to control myself.

Allen did not reply me. He just stood there, miserable. I stood up, and slammed him on the wall. His was staring at my eyes with confusion and anger.

"Are you making fun of me?" I snapped at him. "If you like that creep so much, why don't you go tell him, not me? Both of you are driving me crazy, you know!" I haven't screamed like this for months. I think it surprised him as much as it surprised me. Then after a few moments of silence, he screamed back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think it is easy for me? I don't know what your freaking problem is, but don't take it on me! I really hate you when you are like this!" He pushed me off, and headed for the door. I grabbed him and yelled back.

"Why is it my fault when you are the one making me like this?" and then, without realizing it myself, I kissed him. I was rather stunned by what I did. Allen too seemed surprised, but after two short seconds, tears fell from his eyes. His tears dribbled down his cheeks. I didn't know why he was crying; maybe he hated me that much.

Finally, when we separated, he just fell to the floor. I sat on the bed and gave a sigh. I was confused. I didn't know what to do. 'You finally did it, Yuu!' I told myself. What a messed up situation this was.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. I didn't know why I was apologizing, but it seemed that I had to. He gave me a glare that I never saw from him. It seemed like hatred mix with confusion and pity. He doesn't even look at the Akumas that way. Then he stood up.

"Why are you apologizing? If you won't even look at me, then just let me go! Stop making me look at you over and over again, when I can't ever have you! If you will never tell me that you love me, then just let me forget about you! Why are YOU doing this to…" before he could finish screaming, I hugged him tight. It wasn't me doing this, my body just acted by itself.

"I love you. I love you. I love you, I love you." I whispered it to his ears. I repeated it so much, the next thing I knew it, we were sitting down on the floor, still hugging. He was crying, and once again I didn't know why.

"Really?" he murmured to me. He was holding me tight, as if asking not to go.

"Really." I answered. Then finally, he smiled.

….

After all that, nothing much really happened between us. But Lavi somehow knew everything that happened.

"Congrats, Yuu. You won." He said with a big grin. I just grumbled for an answer. Honestly I didn't change at all.

Other people didn't notice anything between me and bean sprout. But I know there is something between us now. I can feel the connection between us. Just like how smoke connects the fire and the sky. Thin but real; our little story had just begun. Just like the smoke, it will fly free into the sky one day.


End file.
